Scarlett's Greatest Fears
by noctine
Summary: You may not care about my story. You may not care that I exist. But I do exist. And here's my journal. (OC story) (WARNING: abuse, rape, pedophilia, incest)
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett's Biggest Fears

Everybody knows the more common fears. You know… heights. Spiders. Small or cramped spaces. Acrophobia, arachnophobia, claustrophobia. They're well known.

My fears, not so much. Contreltophobia. Autophobia. Possible Chiraptophobia. Demophobia.

Recognize them? Probably not… no need for you to know what they are, anyway. But, in my free time, when I'm alone, I look up fears. Phobias. I read over lists, I memorize them.

The fear of lists is pinaciphobia.

But I don't have all of these fears… that's nearly impossible. I am, however, quite terrified of many things.

Hypnophobia, to some extent. Actually, probably more of oneirophobia.

Hydrophobia. (You can figure that one out)

It'd be pretty ironic if I was phasmophobic. (Kinda...)

I'm not telling you why, or what it even means. Look it up if you want, but they'll be explained.

My name is Scarlett. And this is my journal.

And these are my biggest fears.

CONTRELTOPHOBIA

This one… comes from my childhood, my past. I'm only fourteen, I believe. Most of my fears come from my childhood. My contreltophobia comes from my father. Yeah. It can be upsetting. My adopted father isn't a happy camper, to say the least. He nearly killed my birth father.

I didn't let him.

Anyway… my birth father abused me, in multiple ways. It's what caused this fear; it makes me terrified of the people around me.

This fear is a part of my Chiraptophobia.

AUTOPHOBIA

Another caused by my past, my father. It's _so hard_ when my adopted dad leaves for some business thing, it's so hard not to beg him to stay. I don't because I know that he will stay if I ask, and I can't have him miss work because of me.

That would just be…

Wrong.

Stupid.

I'd feel guilty.

So I deal with it, and Vlad never knows anything was wrong.

I hope.

CHIRAPTOPHOBIA (AND DEMOPHOBIA)

Ah… this one has really already been explained. My father. What he did to me. It's caused me to flinch if somebody brushes my shoulder.

With this I think the Demophobia is pretty clearly explained, too. If I'm scared of one person touching me… yeah. I think you can figure this one out.

HYPNOPHOBIA/ONEIROPHOBIA

Ah, yes… night time is always the worse for me. Closely related to Insomnia. Vlad has Insomnia and he tells me that my nights _have_ to be worse than his.

I guess it's sort of true… with the nightmares I have. But, I don't really agree.

I don't inform him of my disagreement.

HYDROPHOBIA

Oh.. this.. doesn't have much of an explanation.I hate getting wet. Vlad gets mad at me (though, he quickly sobers up with sympathy) when I refuse to bathe. It's sorta funny. To me, until I am forced to get in. No longer as funny.

But I get so… well… _pissy_ , when I am in water. Bitchy, I guess. That's what Leo says, but you can't trust the overbearing lion.

You'll learn who Leo is eventually.

THE IRONY OF PHASMOPHOBIA

Ah yes, this is where it truly gets weird. This is where we part, for now.

Why would it be ironic if I was phasmophobic?

Well… because I'm a natural-born halfa.

Because I am _half ghost_.

…

…

CONTRELTOPHOBIA: the fear of sexual abuse

AUTOPHOBIA: the fear of isolation, or being alone

CHIRAPTOPHOBIA: the fear of being touched

DEMOPHOBIA: the fear of crowds

HYPNOPHOBIA: the fear of sleep

ONEIROPHOBIA: the fear of dreams

HYDROPHOBIA: the fear of water

PHASMOPHOBIA: the fear of ghosts


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlett's Largest Hopes

**To that guest who had the first comment: thank you ^^**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Scarlett's Largest Hopes

So, now you know a bit about me. We're not done, of course. Are you curious? Perhaps you don't care. But then, why are you still reading?

I'm going to assume that you do care.

I'm going to assume that you want to know more.

I mean… hearing somebody (or reading. Whatever.) say that they're half ghost isn't something you hear every day. You know what I mean?

Okay. I'm going to introduce myself a bit better. As you know. my name is Scarlett. Scarlett Masters, to be exact. Since you can't see me through this journal, I'll describe myself a bit.

I have olive green eyes. My skin is so pale that at first glance I probably look paper white. My hair is dark, dark brown, and it covers my right eye. It's long enough to meet my middle-back. I am 4'11.

Be quiet, I was malnourished for about 12-ish years of my life.

I am also a stick. Vlad says I'm skin and bones; which is kinda true.

That's enough of a description, hm?

Anyway… yeah.

Okay. I'll start explaining some of the people in my life.

Not all of them. And you may not like what you hear. That's okay. I suggest you to stop reading, because it will get _way_ worse.

My adoptive father is arguably the most important person in my life. He loves me, and I love him, and nothing can alter that. He is closer than my father; I want him near me at all times. The bond between us is unnatural.

It's supernatural.

He is also half ghost.

His name is Vlad Masters.

Vlad isn't the most mentally stable. But that's okay. I believe I helped him, even if it's the slightest bit.

I'm not the most mentally (or emotionally. Or even physically)stable, either.

But we'll talk about that later.

Let's see… I should probably explain Leo, but I don't want you to stop reading _now_. And anyway, I'd have to explain my birth father.

And I'm really not in the mood.

But, I can say this.

Leo is my brother (or half-brother, but it's all the same to me)

No, he's not an actual lion. But I love that name. He likes it too, even if he won't admit it. He's about 18. I think.

I love Leo.

I love Leo more than I should.

Like with Vlad. But in a different way.

Leo went through a lot of what I had to. A bit less, but still a lot.

I love him because he's protective but he… keeps it light. He's goofy. It can light up my day, and he knows it.

Ah… Anyway.

What am I supposed to say now?

Oh! Right. I live with Vlad, of course, mostly at his house in Amity, go to school (an actual school~!) at Casper High.

Danny Fenton, though you all may know him better as Danny Phantom, is, like, a friend. I don't like his friend Sam, but Tucker's pretty cool.

(And between you and me… pretty cute, too.)

But…

I think my one, biggest hope, my most popular dream (when I wasn't awake in fear of nightmares or having a nightmare), my one wish…

is that Leo is here, and not trapped in that _hellhole_ with our father.

But of course, that's too good for us.

Isn't it?


End file.
